


Perhaps Even Love

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is concerned for you when he see's you sitting alone, reading a book beside a rarely traveled road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps Even Love

You were at your favorite reading spot at the moment, excitedly flipping through your favorite book, as the sea breeze kept you cool from the warmth of the sun above.

The area was vacant when you had arrived via bicycle and as you read your book you could hear the soothing sounds of the blue waters crashing down onto the sands bellow. The piece of land you were on was much higher than sea level but large enough to have a road for cars and a few houses a mile away or so. 

After a breeze gently caressed your skin you closed your eyes to take in the moment. After a few seconds you felt a timid tap on your shoulder and opened your eyes to see a young man standing beside you. He was fit, and lean, very tall with kind blue eyes, high cheekbones and lovely curls of blonde hair atop his head.

"H-Hello." The man said sheepishly, his cheeks flushed pink.

You smiled with a curious look. "Hello there." 

"I'm so sorry to disturb you but.. I just.. um.." He nervously ran his fingers through his hair while he gathered both the words and his courage.

"I just wanted to know if um.. You see, I'm a police officer and-"

"Oh dear! Has something happened?" You asked worriedly, wondering what tragedy might have befallen the peaceful area. 

"No, no!" He quickly assured. "I'm sorry. I meant to say that, well, I've seen a lot of bad things happen to young women who are alone, and I wanted to make sure that you're... cared for." He tried, sounding more and more unsure by the second, and ran his fingers through his hair once more. "It's stupid, I know."

"No! It's alright." You reassured him. He was quite handsome and kind and so you did not want to frighten him off. "I think it's quite sweet of you to be concerned about a stranger." You smiled pleasantly.

He looked relieved and smiled as well. He had the kind of smile that could allow anyone to trust him, he looked so innocent and playful, yet honest all at once. You nearly blushed at the sight of it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you my name did I?" He said shamefully.

You shook your head with a playful gleam in your eyes. "I'm afraid not stranger."

He chuckled softly, "My name is Magnus. Magnus Martinsson." He said and extended his hand for you to shake.

"My name is (f/n) (l/n)." You replied, and gently took hold of his hand to greet him properly.

Magnus lingered a bit, as if not wanting the moment to end, but did (reluctantly) release your hand.

You could see the slight disappointment in his eyes and spoke up. "Would you like to sit with me? It's a lovely day." 

Magnus looked even more disheartened. "I'd love too, but I'm afraid I must go back to work now."

"Oh.. um, alright. I'll see you some other time then." You said sadly, and looked down at your book which lay on the grass.

Magnus looked conflicted and glanced at the sea then back at you. "Do you come here at night per chance?"

You nodded. "Nearly every night to read and look at the stars."

"Then I will meet you here, at eight o'clock, that is when I get out of work. That is, if you'd like me to come." Magnus said with great caution.

"Yes, I'd like that." You agreed.

"Alright, but be sure to be careful alright?" Magnus said, suddenly remembering previous cases he's delt with. "On second thought, we shouldn't meet, it's far too dangerous for you to be riding out here alone at night."

You shook your head. "I have a tazer and pepper spray, I'll be alright. Besides it's very quiet out here, not many people know about it."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Magnus admitted eerily, but quickly shook off the feeling. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you know what is best. Sometimes I am overly cautious because of my line of work." 

"I understand." You said honestly. "But I'll be alright." You stood up with your book in hand. "I've probably already made you late for work huh?"

Magnus smirked slightly. "My dear, I have a feeling you will always be worth being late for."

And with that, Magnus confidently went back to his car and the moment the door was closed he felt all of his nerves again and drove to work feeling more excited and worried than he's ever been, while you rode home on your bike with flushed cheeks and a giddy spirit.

~*

That night, you waited... and waited. But still, he did not come. You went through the conversation you two had together over and over in your head and could find no fault in it. So where was he? It was nearly nine now and not only were you tired from a long day at work but also worried about him.

He had a dangerous job, what if something bad happened?

You pushed away the gloomy thoughts and tried to focus on what you liked about Magnus. Of course he was handsome but his sweet spirit was made you comfortable with him, and trust him. 

"Perhaps too much." You grumbled to yourself as you laid down on the grass and yawned tiredly.

You closed your eyes.

Perhaps five minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt...

When you woke up, you were very disoriented. 

The beach, the waves, the sunrise, the birds. This was not your bedroom, despite what the blanket on your lap told you.

That's right, I was waiting for-

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sight before your eyes. Beside you was Magnus, who was sitting up but looked very exhausted. "Good morning." He said with a cute smile, despite his tired blue eyes and kissed your forehead. (Revealing how incredibly sleepy he was.)

"Magnus? You came!" You said, shocked.

He looked amused. "How could you have ever doubted me?"

"I waited an hour." You said a bit bluntly.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Sorry about that. I have a good reason though, we received a sudden lead to our otherwise cold case." Magnus explained.

You nodded. "I understand now that I know what happened. But at the time I was worried that you had abandoned me, or worse, that something bad had happened to you." You admitted, quietly.

"You needn't worry ____." Magnus said, with more meaning in his tone than his words would otherwise reveal.

"You shouldn't either." You pointed out with a smile.

Magnus shook his head. "How can I not? I was so anxious something might have happened to you in my absence, I had a friend of mine watch out for you down the road."

You smiled. "Well, now that we're both okay, I think you ought to get some rest." You said decidedly.

"Please, I'd like to watch the sunrise with you." Magnus begged with such sincerity, and pureness of heart, you could not deny him his wish.

You relaxed a bit and sat a little closer to him. "Alright."

You both stayed comfortably silent for a few minutes before Magnus spoke up softly. "The way the sun rises is so beautiful, ____. Its streams of light give life to all those around it, such pure sweetness, like a golden giver of warmth and comfort against the dark unpleasant night." His eyelids drooped slightly from being awake for so long but he fought against it. "The light pink colors of the clouds awaken for a time, and thus the sky becomes romantic. A few whisps of violet swirl of passion, perhaps even love... It is such a beauty that reminds me of you, ____. And I will not lie, it also reminds me of what I hope we may one day become. A violet... and light blue... swirl..." He faded, and leaned against your shoulder as he slept quietly.

You pulled the blanket off of your legs and wrapped it around him with a warmth of emotion spreading through you for this newly found man. Such an emotion you could not explain but it caused a smile to appear on your face and you were quite happy that he showed up late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little one shot story. I wrote this for a frind who wasn't feeling so good, so maybe it will cheer some of you up too. ♡


End file.
